graffiti_cityfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping Forest
''Leader: ''Lily ''Motives: ''To force peace on the city. ''Current Allies: ''HOMRA, B. O. N. E. S. ''Enemies: ''The Crazy 8's, Jurassic. ''Logo: ''A woman with long hair, and rose on the left side of her head. Vines twine around behind her, and the words "Sleeping Forest" are written to the right. Shining shapes are placed near her face in her hair. ''Bio: ''Sleeping Forest is a gang created by Lily, and their purpose is to stop the Crazy 8's and force peace upon the city. It's a small group, with only about 15 people, and Lily does most of the work on her own. She's the leader, but she doesn't get very involved with the other people, though she can be seen with them if she's in serious trouble. Most of the members can be identified by wearing the logo on a piece of clothing, or something black or green. While their motives are a bit..confusing, it does seem like they do want peace. Even if they do claim kills, Lily simply wants them to become popular enough, enough so that "I'm with Sleeping Forest," sounds like a threat. Currently, they're collecting allies, trying to get enough people to take down the Crazy 8's. ''Mentionable Members: '' *''Lily'' '' Lily is the leader of Sleeping Forest, and she usually does all of the work alone. Sometimes it doesn't even seem like she's part of it, considering how she chooses not to talk to most of the members. She can only really be seen doing things for Sleeping Forest when she gathers allies, or holds meetings, which usually only last 10 minutes, and consist of her talking about current news. While she is the leader, it seems as if management has shifted to someone else. She's a bit bossy when it comes to giving orders, choosing to shout them instead of simply tell everyone to do whatever. *''Mikoto Mikoto is the second in command, but he's a lot more involved. He's the only member that Lily really talks to, if you count shouting orders talking. He carries out most things that Lily isn't willing to do, such as taking out stronger people, or saving people. Him and Lily have a strange relationship of back and forth arguing, but if you really look, there is a line of respect there, almost transparent but its there. *''Kaname'' Kaname is a close friend of Lily's, and joined as soon as it was mentioned. She doesn't get involved in very much having to do with the gang, but she is seen tagging along with Lily a lot. *''Celestia '' A teenage gambler who decided to join Sleeping Forest for the fun of it. She has an eerily happy smile 32103.jpg|Mikoto Celestia.Rudenberk.600.1338899.jpg|Celestia Togami.Byakuya.full.1095685.jpg|Byakuya Fukawa.Touko.600.817937.jpg|Touko Genocider.Syo.600.1154841.jpg|Syo Fujisaki.Chihiro.full.1210935.jpg|Fujisaki Naegi.Makoto.full.1342102.jpg|Makoto Enoshima.Junko.full.1359518.jpg|Junko always present on her face. She's good at hand-to-hand combat and has a set of sharp steel cards in her pocket at all times, she uses them as throwing knives. *''Byakuya'' Preferring to be called his last name, Togami, he's the heir to a large wealthy family. He joined because Lily convinced him it'd be fun. He has a holier-than-thou attitude and thinks he's better than everyone. He's valuable because he can call out almost a whole fleet of soldiers within seconds. *''Touko'' Touko, who many call Fukawa, has the appearance of a shy girl, but she does have an edge. She has a split personality named Syo who won't hesitate to kill someone. Syo's weapon of choice is a set of sharp handmade scissors. *''Fujisaki'' Fujisaki, yet another person who'd rather be called something else, prefers the name Chihiro. She's a hacker whose knowledge of computers and technology goes far beyond Lily's. She joined because Lily basically pushed her into it. *''Makoto'' Not to be confused with Mikoto, Makoto is a completely average guy. He's pretty smart and helps with solving any problems that arise. Reason for joining is that he was looking for something fun to do. *''Junko'' Junko looks like a completely average popular highschool girl. She's very skilled at handling knives and bringing people's moods up.